


Panic

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Carter’s missing, Chief. No sign of her.”





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one word prompt: panic.

“Carter’s missing, Chief. No sign of her.”

An uneasy feeling… no, more than that… bubbled up in Daniel’s stomach. He swallowed, keeping bile at bay, refusing to allow his agents to see the chief upchuck in the bushes.

“Keep looking,” Daniel barked out, surprised by the steadiness of his voice.

“Yes, sir.”

He knew this was a possibility. It always had been. It had happened before, and he knew it would happen again. But this was different. When she was missing during the Zero Matter incident, they hadn’t crossed that line. Well, they hadn’t admitted to wanting to cross that line to each other. But deep down, they both knew that line would not only be crossed but erased.

When it happened before, they hadn’t confessed their feelings for each other. They hadn’t kissed. They hadn’t made love. They hadn’t had thoughts of spending the rest of their lives together.

When it happened before, he felt panic. His file cabinet was the unfortunate recipient of that panic. Now, what he felt was beyond panic. It was damn near hysteria. It took every ounce of willpower he had, and some on reserves, to keep from combusting from the dread pumping uncontrollably through his veins.

“Keep looking,” he repeated, though no one was around to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the follow-up, [Relief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12044331)!


End file.
